Recuerdos
by Chiller-Pet
Summary: Ganju Y Hana comenzaron una relacón, pero al momento de consumar el asunto algo inserperado ocurre revelando un pasado trágico. Unohana interviene, junto a Ganju tratarán de salvar a Hanataro de sí mismo.


Este es el segundo fic que escribo con esta cuenta nueva, otra vez Hanatarô como protagonista. Esta vez la historia es bastante más dramática que la anterior y debo hacer algunas advertencias:

Esta historia contiene escenas de violencia, violación y sexo explicito, si no les gusta este tipo de contenidos les pido que antes de dejar una crítica negativa piensen que está en el gusto de cada quién poner a los personajes en distintas situaciones, esa es la gracia de esta página.

Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de Taito (Tite) Kubo todos los derechos reservados.

**Flor sin pétalos**

Luego de la traición de Aizen, el Seretei se mantuvo en una extraña calma, pero en una constante alerta por un tiempo, es en este tiempo en que una relación surgió gracias al rescate de Kuchiki Rukia de parte de Ichigo y sus compañeros: En aquél momento Ichigo separado de su grupo al entrar al Seretei se unió junto a Ganju y a un pequeño shinigami de la cuarta división, Yamada Hanatarô.

La historia es conocida… pero luego de que Ichigo volviera al mundo de los vivos, el joven shinigami entabló una amistad con el ryoka invasor, Shiba Ganju.

Al comienzo eran amigos, Hanatarô usaba su tiempo libre para visitar a Ganju y este, pese a su desprecio proclamado hacia los shinigamis lo aceptaba de buen grado.

Pasó muy poco tiempo para que estos dos comenzaran a ser más que amigos, Ganju era algo bruto e infantil y Hanatarô amable y dócil, polos opuestos que se atraían sin remedio alguno. Esta nueva relación que nacía no cayó bien ante los ojos del cuarto escuadrón ni de su capitana, Unohana.

Pero cuanto más intima se volvía la relación, más cedía la capitana y era por la sonrisa llena de vida que se dibujaba en el rostro de Hanatarô cuando volvía de visitar a su "amigo"; sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de felicidad y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en esos labios delgados. La mujer no podía negarse a la relación, ya que consideraba a Hanatarô como un hijo y el verlo tan feliz la ponía feliz a ella, pero había un inconveniente, Ganju era un ryoka, peor aún, un Shiba… El clan Shiba había caído en desgracia hacía ya mucho tiempo y eso no se olvidaba, por lo que Unohana, preocupada por lo que los demás capitanes dijeran, incluso el Capitán comandante Yamamoto, decidió presentarse ante este para pedir un permiso especial, explicó la situación de su subordinado y así, después de mucho discutir consiguió un permiso especial para que se dejara a Ganju entrar al Seretei a visitar a Hanatarô cuando este estuviese libre, de esa manera no habría un pequeño shinigami revoloteando por el Rukongai, además de demostrarles a todos que ella aprobaba la relación, para acallar posibles criticas.

Pero no es lo importante de la historia, sólo explica el porqué Ganju podía llegar a media noche a visitar a Hanatarô sin ser apresado.

Los primeros días Ganju se presentaba cada noche, solo charlaba con su amigo… especial… Bromeaban, hablaban de cosas banales y tal vez algunos besos de contrabando se intercambiaban en medio de las charlas, solían sentarse juntos, en la entrada del jardín del escuadrón muy animados, "Hana" siempre de buen animo llevaba té para amenizar la charla, Ganju traía bollos de arroz, como un picnic nocturno. Obviamente, vigilados celosamente por Unohana, quién se ocultaba y observaba todo.

Días después de las charlas y las risas, los besos se volvieron mas comunes, caricias y alguna que otra mano descontrolada pasaba por donde no debía… Hanatarô se sentía algo apenado al comienzo, pero luego se acomodó a los deseos de su compañero y las noches siguientes el té se enfriaba y los bollos de arroz se ponían duros, mientras ellos se besaban junto al estanque.

La capitana vio que ya no era algo cómodo ni correcto que siguieran con sus demostraciones de cariño en el jardín, pese a que se encontraran en la noche, le pidió amablemente a Hanatarô que recibiera a Ganju en su habitación, para no llamar a las lenguas criticonas de sus compañeros, ni mirones indeseados. El pequeño, apenado, aceptó la idea, pero ahí comenzó el problema… Hanatarô no tenía intenciones de recibir a nadie en su cuarto, estar con Ganju era bueno, lo hacía feliz, pero solos en su cuarto era otra historia, la relación avanzaba rápido y Hanatarô estaba empezando a acobardarse por lo que se venía…

La primer noche en su cuarto fue algo incomoda, ambos sentados al borde de la cama del shinigami, mirándose de reojo, hablaban poco, se sentían incómodos, Ganju sin saber que había sido pedido por Unohana, creyó que Hanatarô lo invitaba a su cuarto para consumar la relación. Para el Shiba una cosa era besarse y acariciarse y otra muy distinta era tener relaciones con otro hombre, aunque Hanatarô fuese más femenino que masculino… se sentía algo presionado.

-Hana…- Comenzó hablando Ganju, con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

–Bueno... - Tragó saliva.

Hanatarô se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sonriendo, sin cuidado se quitó su uniforme delante de Ganju y se puso una yukata para dormir cómodo. –Ganju-san, qué ocurre?- Preguntó al voltear a ver a Ganju con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas y la boca abierta.

Las dudas se le habían borrado en un segundo, el ver ese delgado cuerpo, esas piernas frágiles, ese pecho que aun conservaba cierta grasa infantil, el cuello refinado, la espalda como un suave paño, una piel hermosa, la yukata le quedaba pintada, lo siguió con lo ojos, cada movimiento que el shinigami hizo, como si fuese un tesoro.

-Hana…- Ganju se puso de pie y decidido tomó a Hanatarô por la cintura y lo aferró a su cuerpo, mirándolo a los ojos, se acercó para besarlo, bajando su mano hasta las caderas del chico, pero Hanatarô entró en alerta y comenzó a retorcerse para soltarse.

-Ganju-san!... que haces? No!- Dijo, acomodándose la ropa, lo miró acusadoramente, nervioso, como si Ganju hubiese cometido un pecado mortal.

-Eh…. Yo solo… es que te desnudaste y te…. Creí que querías… Hana-chan… no entiendo.- Ganju estaba algo aturdido por la reacción de su amante.

-No… Ganju-san, no, entiendes?! No vuelvas a hacerme eso! Si quieres… bueno, aun no, por favor espérame, aun no estoy listo, será mejor que te retires por hoy.- Un nervioso pero decidido Hanatarô ordenó de forma poco amable, señaló la puerta, le temblaban las piernas pero mantenía su semblante serio y ofendido. Ganju sin entender muy bien se retiró sin decir nada, en cuanto salió del cuarto se cruzó con la mismísima Unohana quién lo miró de reojo de manera tenebrosa.

A la tarde siguiente, el Shiba dudaba si volver o no a ver a Hanatarô, si no volvía quedaría como que sólo buscaba "eso" del chico, pero si volvía, podría controlar sus impulsos? Cómo lo recibiría su pequeño amante? Se pasó toda la tarde pensando qué hacer.

Mientras en el cuarto escuadrón Hanatarô trabajaba como de costumbre, limpiando la despensa, barría, sus ojos que antes brillaban ahora estaban apagados, sus sonrisa se había borrado, tenía la mirada perdida en el piso, actuaba por inercia, Isane, la teniente de Unohana observó a Hanatarô durante todo el día, notó el cambio y fue de inmediato a informarle a su superior.

Hanatarô trataba de olvidar lo sucedido, las manos de Ganju escalando en sus caderas, el roce de los cuerpos, todo el asunto le repugnaba, era como una pesadilla que volvía a su mente a cada momento… él amaba a Ganju, era feliz con él, pero por alguna razón no podía tolerar ese tipo de contacto físico.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó, parecía que se acercaba una prueba para esta pareja, Ganju terminó yendo a ver a su amante, Hanatarô lo recibió evitando el contacto visual, lo dejó entrar en la habitación y la puerta, tragó saliva, tratando de calmarse.

-Eh, Hana… lamento lo de ayer, sólo que te veías tan hermoso así… te desnudaste y me invitaste a tu cuarto, bueno… ehh mierda, soy pésimo en esto.- Ganju se agarró la frente, sentía que la estaba embarrando más.

-Ganju-san… quiere decir… que porque… me viste sin ropa… te pusiste así? Es decir… quieres… hacerlo, verdad?- Hanatarô miraba al suelo, sonrojado, jugando con sus dedos.

-Eh?! Bueno… algún momento eso pasará, verdad?- Ganju también se sentía incómodo, se rascaba la cabeza mirando al techo.

-S…supongo… pero… podrías esperar un poco más? No estoy listo… Mi capitana me pidió que te recibiera en mi cuarto, no es que yo lo haya hecho por algún motivo raro… y creí que estaría bien cambiarme de ropa ante otro hombre…- Hanatarô explicó, pero había otra razón muy oscura por la cual pedía que lo esperara…

-Hana-chan, lo siento… no quise… bueno ya! Olvidemos eso, que tal si traes un poco de té? Anda enano, no tires nada en el camino- Bromeó Ganju, tratando de safar el momento, revolvió el cabello de Hanatarô sonriendo ampliamente, Hanatarô sonrió animado y fue por un poco de té.

La noche pasó tranquila, una charla amena, té, bromas, muy pocos besos, pero en general todo parecía volver a su cause y el incidente quedaba en el olvido.

Pasaron varias noches más, otra vez volvieron a lo de antes, besos y caricias, claro que la privacidad del cuarto daba para mucho más, con el pasar de los días Ganju hacía un movimiento más, obviamente tratando de darle confianza a su preciado Hana.

Pero, no todo salió como el esperaba, el ir despacio lo ponía de mal humor cuando volvía a su hogar, no podía dejar de pensar en esa visión de Hanatarô desnudándose, sentía que iba a perder el control en cualquier momento y eso pasó.

Luego de charlar un rato sentados al borde de la cama, Ganju comenzó besando a Hanatarô, el chico aceptó el beso, pero el hombre no resistió mas y lo tumbó sobre la cama dispuesto a concretar el asunto, sus manos se movieron por todo el cuerpo de un aterrado Hanatarô, paralizado por el miedo, Ganju sonrió listo para desvestirse y una vez más Hanatarô comenzó a retorcerse cual gusano para escapar.

-Ganju, basta!- Pidió Hanatarô, empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo. –Para… no quiero!- Gritó apretando sus ojos.

-Entiendo que tienes miedo, pero no pasará nada malo… te gustará mucho… ya verás…- Dijo Ganju, volvió a tumbar a Hanatarô, pero esa ultima frase fue como un detonante en la mente del muchacho, sus pupilas se achicaron, su garganta se secó, liberó uno de sus brazos y le propinó a Ganju una sonora cachetada.

-No! Largo! No vuelvas a tocarme! Idiota! Basura! Vete… dejamaeeee- Hanatarô estaba fuera de control, gritaba como si lo fueran a matar, temblaba como una hoja, para sorpresa de Ganju el chico comenzó a llorar.

Ganju lo soltó algo shockeado ante la situación, pero la cosa fue de mal en peor, Hanatarô se levantó de la cama e hizo algo que jamás nadie pudo imaginar de alguien tan dulce y amable como él, corrió por su zanpakuto apoyada sobre su mesa de noche y la desenvainó, apuntando hacia Ganju, retrocedió sobre sus pasos como un animal salvaje arrinconado, las manos le temblaban, pero no importaba, Hanatarô parecía dispuesto a atacar.

-No te acerques… no… largo! Vete!- Gritó. Ganju no entendía que pasó, como pudo salir todo tan mal, trató de acercarse a Hanatarô con las manos en alto.

-Hana… soy yo, Ganju… perdóname, tranquilízate, no te haré nada de malo… baja tu arma…- Claro que la zanpakuto de Hanatarô no corta, pero Ganju no sabía este detalle, se acercó lentamente, pero Hanatarô lo miraba aterrado.

-Lárgate! Maldita sea!- Gritó el chico, parecía que había perdido conciencia del lugar y de quién estaba frente a él. –Vete! Viejo asqueroso! No me va a gustar! Nunca! Nunca!- Gritó.

En ese momento de máxima tensión unos pesados pasos se oyeron acercarse al cuarto de Hanatarô, la puerta se abrió y Ganju apenas pudo ver algo blanco pasar delante de él, era Unohana usando shunpo para llegar hasta Hanatarô, en un segundo le dio un golpe en el cuello desmayándolo, lo atajó y recostó en la cama.

-Tal como dijo Kurotsuchi… algo tarde o temprano lo detonaría…- Suspiró triste, Unohana, viendo a su subordinado inconciente en la cama. Volteó a ver a Ganju y esté entró en alerta.

-No le hice nada!- Ganju se atajaba. –Solo… quería… el estaba de acuerdo, pero luego se puso como loco, no se qué pasa, lo juro!- Ganju miraba algo confundido a la capitana y esta le devolvía una mirada acusadora.

-Shiba Ganju… Ud.… atacó a mi subordinado?- Inquirió seria, Unohana.

-No! Jamás dañaría a Hana-chan, Ud.… sabe… lo que pasa entre nosotros, el es pequeño y bueno, es realmente… a quien amo…- Ganju se tragó su orgullo, su miedo y sus inseguridades y dijo su verdad ante un capitán del Seretei sin miedo a las consecuencias.

Unohana sonrió algo triste, volvió la mirada hacia Hanatarô y acarició su frente.

–Ganju… Hanatarô no podrá jamás entregarse a ti como lo deseas, como verás, cuando alguien intenta algo de esta índole el reacciona de manera violenta… en la academia pasó algo similar con una compañera… los profesores debieron intervenir, pese a que Yamada sea pequeño y débil, en ese estado… se vuelve una bestia, como si su corazón le diera fuerzas para defenderse…- Unohana comenzó la explicación, Ganju miraba serio, algo apenado, se acercó para observar a Hanatarô lleno de dolor, pensando que era el fin de la relación.

-Quiere decir que ya… ya no podré volver a estar con él… verdad?- Ganju fue directo al grano. Unohana cerró sus ojos y arropó a Hanatarô.

–Acompáñeme a mi despacho, Shiba Ganju…- Ordenó, sin responder a la pregunta de Ganju, este lo tomó como un "sí", agachó la mirada con un nudo en la garganta acompañó a Unohana hasta su despacho, mientras sentía mil puñaladas en su alma.

* * *

Al llegar al despacho de Unohana, esta tomó asiento en su escritorio, Isane, su teniente se encontraba aun despierta, se asomó a ver, esperando que la capitana la llamara y eso hizo Unohana.

–Isane-san.- Dijo y la chica se acercó de inmediato.

-Avisa al capitán Kurostuchi, Yamada-san ha vuelto a recordarlo todo…- Informó, seria.

Isane se tapó la boca.

–Pobrecillo, otra vez el capitán lo va a torturar para olvidarlo todo?- Isane no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Isane-san… sabes que pasa si el recuerda por completo, verdad? Debemos darlo de baja en nuestra división y volvería al Rukongai de inmediato… es mejor prevenirlo…- Insistió Unohana.

-Recordarlo todo…- Ganju repitió, sentado ante Unohana, algo nervioso.

-Ganju-san, Yamada Hanatarô… sufrirá si recuerda todo y Ud. aparentemente activó algo en su memoria…- Trató de aclarar la capitana.

-Debe haber otra forma, por favor CapitanaUnohana, yo he visto lo que le hacen a Hanatarô-kun, es muy cruel… al menos déjelo descansar… le daré un sedante o algo pero debe haber otra solución…- Isane suplicó preocupada.

-Perdón, señora, pero… que es lo que no debe recordar Hanatarô? Y porque… otra forma?- Ganju seguía confundido.

-Isane-san, déle un sedante a Yamada-san… trataremos de buscar otra solución, en cuanto a Ud, Ganju… por lo que me ha dicho, sus sentimientos hacia mi subordinado son verdaderos… así que creo que merece saber la verdad… Isane…- Unohana comenzó una explicación final para Ganju.

Isane se retiró para aplicarle un sedante al pobre Hanatarô y dejó solos a los dos, a la Capitana y al ryoka.

-Ganju Shiba… para explicarle lo que ocurrió con Hanatarô Yamada, debo remontarme a un tiempo atrás, cuando Yamada Seinosuke era teniente de mi división, Seinosuke-san… era el hermano mayor de Hanatarô…- Comenzó su relato Unohana.

Ganju quedó perplejo ante tal información… parecía que la explicación venidera era más compleja de lo que pensaba….

_FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO:_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es bastante feo lo que viene a continuación... ya advertí._

_Chiller._


End file.
